A Disclosure Document was filed with the Disclosure Document Program on Dec. 3, 2001 and identified by Disclosure Document No. 503,634. The present application hereby incorporates by reference the information contained within Disclosure Document No. 503,634.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet paper holders and more specifically it relates to a toilet paper dispensing system for providing easy access to a roll of toilet paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet paper holders have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional toilet paper holder is comprised of a U-shaped bracket or duel post structure attachable to a wall or cabinet with a spring-loaded telescoping member extending between the opposing forks thereof for rotatably supporting a roll of toilet paper.
A problem with toilet paper holders in general is that their location is dictated by bathroom and cabinet design. Due to the limitations inherent in many such designs, a conventional toilet paper holder is often, by necessity, placed in a position where it is difficult to access by persons positioned upon a toilet; requiring an undue, and often painful, twisting and turning.
The toilet paper dispensing system according to the present invention is substantially different from conventional concepts, and distinguished from designs of prior art in functionality, ease of access to toilet paper, and aesthetic import.
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,345 to Beisser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,582 to Kasten; U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,252 to Strahan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,585 to Schultz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,452 to Wilder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,170 to Morales et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing easy access to a roll of toilet paper. Conventional toilet paper dispensing devices do not provide easy access to a roll of toilet paper.
In these respects, the toilet paper dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing easy access to a roll of toilet paper.
The object of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved toilet paper dispensing system with novel features that result in a new toilet paper dispensing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art toilet paper holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base member, one or more spacer members attachable to the base member, a telescoping structure attachable to the spacer members, a cover member attached to telescoping structure, a handle member attached to the cover member, and a toilet paper holder attached to the cover member. The telescoping structure is comprised of a plurality of members slidably connected to one another, sliding longitudinally, guided by a plurality of upper and lower ball bearings in rolling engagement with the telescoping members. The spacer members and base member reposition the telescoping plane of the telescoping structure so as to prevent engagement with obstructions such as a perimeter ridge on a cabinet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a toilet paper dispensing system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A further object is to provide a telescoping toilet paper dispensing system that provides easy access to individuals with physical disabilities such as chronic back pain making twisting and turning difficult and painful.
Another object is to provide a toilet paper dispensing system that is aesthetically pleasing.
Another object is to provide a toilet paper dispensing system with strength and smoothness of movement.
A further object is to provide a toilet paper dispensing system that may be adjusted to accommodate various cabinet and wall structures.
Another object is to provide a toilet paper dispensing system that may be attached to various structures such as but not limited to walls, cabinets and the like.
An additional object is to provide a toilet paper dispensing system that does not interfere with the normal operation of a bathroom.
A further object is to provide a toilet paper dispensing system that is extendible a sufficient distance to provide easy access to a roll of toilet paper.
A further object is to provide a cover member sufficient in length to cover said telescoping toilet paper dispensing structure in a contracted position so as to be a pleasingly attractive bathroom artifact.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.